A Silver Love
by Jirapan
Summary: Bella's human, but also immortal. The Cullen move into town and know that there is something different about her and Bella knows immediately what they are. Bella and Alice also find themselves falling in love with one another. Will the other Cullens be able to accept Bella ad their love? Based loosely on the books/movies. Please read and review.
1. Werecat

"Bella! Did you hear about the new kids that transferred here?" Angela called to Bella while running down the hall towards the girl. Bella turned around and looked at her best friend with her deep purple eyes with silver lining.

"Can't say I have heard around town about a new doctors moving in with a family… a big family," Bella answered with her slightly raspy, bell like voice.

"That's them! The Cullens and Hales and Brandon's, I don't know much about them however," Angela said in one breath. Bella stared at her in amusement and jumped in surprise when the lunch bell rang. Her and Angela made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed lunch, Bella two, her appetite has always been large. They sat at their regular table with Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Bella heard the door from the outside open and she looked up, Jessica, Angel and Lauren all followed her gaze.

"Oh my God they are gorgeous," Jessica whispered and Bella swore she saw them smirk right after the comments.

"Those are the new kids I was telling you about," Angela whispered to Bella. The family sat down and the messy haired boy looked over to their table at glared at Bella.

"Did you do something to him Bella, he looks angry," Jessica asked.

"No of course not, haven't even met any of them," Bella said and looked away from their table.

"Well, I've heard all about them," Lauren smiled at her knowledge over them.

"And what's the word oh knowledgeable one?" Bella asked sarcastically, which earned a couple of giggles from Jessica and Angela along with a few of the new kids. Lauren glared at her and continued on.

"Well, the messy brown haired guy that's was glaring at you is Edward Cullen, he was the originally adopted child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It's said they started adopting because they couldn't have children. Anyway, the blonde girl is Rosalie Cullen, previously known as Rosalie Hale second to be adopted. Next is her younger brother Jasper Cullen, also a previous Hale who was thirdly adopted. Then the really big guy is Emmet Cullen, previously known as Emmet Brandon and the little one is his younger sister Alice Cullen. I heard that Emmet and Rosalie are dating and that Alice is a complete gay," Lauren finished. I glared at her for her last remark.

"How do you even know all of that Lauren?" Angela asked.

"I do my research on any competition I would have," Lauren shrugged. Bella looked over at their table and saw many different emotions, Rosalie was pissed along with Emmet, Jasper looked annoyed along with Edward and Alice looked almost ashamed.

"What's wrong with Rosalie and Emmet dating? They aren't related or anything," Jessica asked.

"They live together, so it's gross," Lauren replied and if Bella knew any better she swore Rosalie and Emmet got angrier.

"What's wrong with Alice being gay?" Bella asked looking towards Lauren.

"Are you stupid? It's gross and totally against what the Bible said," Lauren snapped.

"Well excuse me for not believing in a book that was written what like a billion years ago? And how is gross?" Bella questioned.

"It's gross because it's unnatural, and if God wanted the same sex to be together, he would have made only one sex," Lauren replied. I laughed out loud at this gaining the attention of the rest of the table and the Cullen's table.

"Lauren you do know that I'm gay right?" Bella asked with amusement in her eyes. Alice actually looked at her for the first time since they entered the cafeteria and couldn't help the way she enjoyed the way they sparkled and how this mysterious woman that didn't even know her was defending her.

"WHAT! Oh my God get out of here, why are you eating with us, why are we allowing her to eat with us?" Lauren exclaimed looking at everyone at their table.

"Well on because she's our friend," Angela said.

"And she's fun to hang with," Jessica piped in.

"And she's cool," Eric said.

"And she's still smoking whether she likes girls or boys," Tyler said smiling.

"And she's badass," Mike finalized.

"Whatever freaks," Lauren sneered, she stood and walked over to the jocks table.

"I'm going to go introduce myself," Bella said and stood from the table. Bella walked over and stood at their table. Alice looked at her and swore she felt her heart beat. Bella smiled at her brightly and felt a vibration erupt in her body from the sight of the beautiful girl. Then Bella's eyes focused on her eyes and noticed they were gold… she glanced at everyone else's and noticed the same coloring. _Hmmm vampires… intriguing. _

"Hi, I'm Bella… I just wanted to welcome you to Forks and apologize on behalf of Lauren you her compete ignorance," Bella said.

"Hi! I'm Alice," Alice replied happily. She was entranced by Bella's strange colored eyes. She defiantly knew she wasn't human.

"I'm Emmet," Emmet said smiling; he looked at Alice and noticed they gleam in his sisters eyes, then looked at Rosalie who didn't look too pleased. "And this is my girlfriend Rosalie," Emmet introduced her.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper said while he studied Bella. Bella then looked towards Edward who was keeping his head down.

"Edward," Alice hissed.

"What are you?" Edward snarled. Bella was taken aback at the sudden question and felt her inner beast growl at the vampire's tone.

"Edward," Alice said more sternly.

"Why I'm not sure what you mean,' Bella said innocently.

"Bull, you aren't human so what are you?" Edward growled.

"I don't have to answer to a rude vampire such as yourself," Bella said too lowly for human to hear.

"Why do you get to know what we are and we don't get to know what you are?" Edward questioned.

"You need to earn my trust before I tell you about myself just like I have to earn your trust on how exactly you all became vampire and why you don't feast on humans… meet me in the woods after school and we'll talk," Bella said and walked back to her table. Edward was pissed and he heard Alice's thought process. Jasper could feel the pure love and wanting pour out of Alice and he smiled, happy to know she found someone.

"Alice no," Edward said sternly. Alice looked at him with a glare.

"I'm sorry, but you don't get a say in that matter now stay out of my head," Alice whispered harshly and went to look out the window.

**In the woods after school**

Bella was sat on a broken down tree, with her eyes closed enjoying the nature. She has always felt at home in the woods and never quiet understood it. She heard quick footstep approach and then stopped… all five of them here. Bella took a deep breath and smelled each of them off the breeze. Rosalie had lavender and rose petal smell to her, Emmet had the smell of pine and fresh dirt. Jasper smelt like a stream, Edward had a more musky smell… something close to woods and Alice… she smelt of vanilla and an assortment of wild flowers. Bella opened her eyes and looked at them all.

Alice also took in Bella's smell, she had a wonderful mix of rain and woods, like fresh spring after a light rainstorm.

"So what are you?" Edward demanded.

"I am I cat," Bella said and they all looked at her confused.

"What like a house cat?" Emmet asked. Bella chuckled lightly and Alice immediately fell in love with the sound. Edward growled at her thought and she snarled back at him. Bella tensed at him growling at Alice but let it go. Bella walked towards them and stopped.

"I'll show you," Bella said smiling, even though she knew that transforming was a painful process when not being in the face of danger. Bella took a deep breath and her other side started growling in protest. _NO you listen to me and come out! _The beast roared and Bella groaned in pain and fell to her hands and knees. Alice took a step forward in concern but then saw and heard Bella's bones breaking and changing. Bella clenched her teeth in pain and arched backward. Her clothes shredded and soon before the Cullens was a large black tiger with silver striped. Bella's head turned up and looked at them with her same piercing purple and silver eyes.

Edward growled and crouched down and defense. Bella looked at him un amused and let out a gruff. Alice took a hesitant step forward.

"Alice,' Rosalie warned in concern. Alice ignored her and continued to walk towards Bella. Bella watched and tilted her head in curiosity. Alice found the look endearing and was soon in front of Bella. Alice brought her hand up and hovered in front of Bella. Bella looked at it before lowering her head and then nudging the top of it against Alice's hand. Alice started petting the top of Bella's fury head and soon heard and felt Bella start the purr. Alice giggled.

"It's like having my own personal kitty," Alice teased. Bella gruffed and lifted her front feet off the ground before pushing Alice on the ground, pinning her effectively. Edward took this as a sign of aggression and attacked. Bella looked up in time to feel Edward plow into her. Bella flew ad hit a tree. She felt a couple of her ribs break and gave out a whimper before she stood and prepared herself for a fight but instead saw a small Alice screaming at Edward.

"What do you think you are doing Edward?" Alice screamed.

"She was attacking you!" Edward snarled back.

"She wasn't attacking me! She was playing," Alice yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that? I can't read her mind," Edward defended.

"No one else though she was attacking me," Alice pointed out. Edward huffed in defeat. Alice looked back at Bella who was now lying down, her head in between her paws. She wasn't able to hold herself up any longer, the pain in her ribs ached. Alice rushed over and tried to assess the injuries.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at her and let out a huff of air. "Emmet, please help me carry her back home so Carlisle can look at her," Alice called. Edward nodded and walked over to them. Alice supported the head while Emmet supported the rest of her body.

"You can't take her back to our place, she'll now where we live and could attack us! What about Esme?" Edward snarled.

"Edward let it go," Rosalie commanded. She wasn't too fond of Bella, but she knew that Edward was taking it too far. Edward glared at her in question; she just shrugged and followed her husband and Alice. Jasper trailed behind and then Edward followed reluctantly.

They soon arrived and they walked into the house. Esme came out the kitchen and was shocked by what she saw. Two of her children carrying a very large tiger.

"Hi mom, do you think she could borrow some clothes?" Alice asked smiling. Esme stood there for a few seconds confused before she nodded quickly and flashed upstairs before being right back down. Esme handed them to Alice and Alice set them next to the large tiger that was now resting on the ground.

"We'll leave you be," Alice said and they all walked into the kitchen Bella changed back and as quickly as she could with broken ribs put the clothes on. Once that was finished they entered the living room.

"Thanks," Bella said to Esme, Esme smiled.

"Of course dear, Alice filled me in on everything, it's nice to meet you," Esme said.

"Thank you then for understanding Mrs. Cullen," Bella said politely.

"Please dear, call me Esme," Esme said right before Carlisle came in.

"My it's a full house," he said smiling, "and a new face, hello I'm Carlisle," Carlisle said holding his hand out for Bella. Bella stood and winced, which he noticed. She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella" Bella replied with a slight smile.

"Well Bella I couldn't help but notice that you winced while standing up… and that you're wearing Esme's clothes," Carlisle said waiting for an explanation.

"Oh yeah well um, I broke a couple ribs," Bella explained.

"And she did that because Edward tossed her into a tree, really really hard," Rosalie commented.

"Yeah well dad, Bella needed to borrow Esme's clothes because she ripped her transforming into a werecat…. Weretiger? She turns into a very big tiger," Alice smiling.

"Well interesting, Edward why did you throw her into a tree?" Carlisle asked.

"She was attacking Alice!" Edward defended himself.

"No she wasn't she was playing around, no one else got the signal that Bella was attacking me especially after she let me pet her," Alice argued back.

"Alright, alright enough. First let me check your ribs Bella," Carlisle said. Bella nodded and sat for him, he lifted her shirt up just below her breasts and started palpitating her abdomen. Carlisle hit a sensitive area and Bella took a sharp intake of breath at the pain.

"Well Bella, it does seem you have 3 broken ribs. I'll wrap your body and I want you to lay off the extensive labor and Edward I need you to not throw her into things," Carlisle smiled. Edward just scowled and looked away.

"Thank you Carlisle," Bella said gratefully.

"So Bella, mind telling us how old you are?" Jasper asked, Bella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Around… 500 years? I was bitten back then shortly after I turned seventeen and transformed later that night. It was excruciating," Bella recounted.

"What was your family like?" Esme asked.

"My family and I were in Europe for a long while when America was discovered… after I was bitten I waited a long while and lived in the woods. When I visited Britain I heard about the revolution that was happening in America and went there. I watched the war wage on until America was able to declare independence. Anyway my family… my father was a well-respected cop… chief actually and he loved us very much, but was never around much to know what was happening at home. My mother was sweet and tried to be my friend more than my mother. She let me get away with things that I should have never gotten away with. I was arrested more than once back then… I gave my father hell. It was too soon when they died. By those damn things that changed me. They slaughtered them and found me hiding in the wardrobe. But one of them thought I would be a great asset to their team and changed me," I finished.

"I'm terribly sorry," Esme apologized.

"It's not your fault, Esme," I laugh.

"Yes but I brought it up…"

"And it's not your fault that you were curious. I admit that my story isn't happy, but I'm sure I'm not the only one here with a sad story," Bella said calming Esme a bit.

"Well yes that is true," Esme affirmed.

"Well… I'm sorry for imposing I should get back home," Bella said standing.

"No not all dear we were happy to have a guest," Esme smiled, which Bella returned.

"Here let me drive you back to your car," Alice said grabbing Bell's hand. Bella nodded and allowed Alice to pull her out of the house to her Porsche. Bella got in along with Alice and they started heading down the highway to the school.

"I'm sorry for how rude Edward was earlier," Alice apologized.

"Its fine, he doesn't trust me and I would have to admit, I don't trust things that I don't know about either," Bella replied and looked at Alice.

"But you knew about us?" Alice pointed out.

"Well, I have heard about your family every once and a while. I also have met a few of you while you were human," Bella said, Alice looked to her wide eyed before swerving without looking, missing a deer that jumped out into the street before going back in her respectful lane.

"Who?" Alice asked curious. Bella smiled at her.

"Well, I have met jasper before the war that he was in… before he was changed by that one vampire… Um Emmet in a local bar before he went into the woods for a hike, Rosalie… she hosted a party before she was married and then… you," Bella finished with a smile.

"Me?" Alice asked fully interested. They had arrived at the parking lot and Alice had already parked the car.

"Yes, your family was hosting a dinner party for all the nobles of the time, he introduced you and your younger sister Alyssa before the party started, you were quiet captivating back then also," Bella said.

"Wow," Alice muttered and tried to think back, but was unable to recall anything from her past.

"Well Alice I thank you for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow at school yes?" Bella said getting out.

"Of course, we also are going to have to get back together so we can talk more about the past," Alice said.

"You got it, thanks again," Bella said waving.

"No problem," Alice got out before Bella shut the car door and walked over to a parked Kawasaki sports bike. She got on and threw a helmet on before starting it up and driving off.

"I didn't she drove a motorcycle," Alice mumbled before smiling and peeling out of the lot.

_I think me and Bella will become very close._

**There's chapter 1… let me know what you think. :D**


	2. Threat

**Your reviews, they make me smile… out of all fics I've written, this one had more reviews posted in a short time and all positive. To answer some questions however…**

**Thebandchick: Yes it will be a fic… if I can keep my inspiration for writing there will be four parts to it like the books and all long. And yes I am planning on doing POV's of mostly Alice and Bella with sides of the others. I just needed to establish the story line with 3****rd**** person… but there will be some more 3****rd**** person here and there.**

**LeslieAtwood: Thank you very much I appreciate it :D I'll do my best.**

**Viva33: I agree with you about the quality, for a while now they've been slow and a little disappointing.**

**Tlc125: Thank you^.^**

**Dejee: I certainly try :3**

**Deathtoprice: :DDDDDD well then here ya go**

**OmegaWerewolf: No need to wait, here's the next one.**

_**Bella's Pov**_

When I got into the parking lot I was not expecting the welcome party… well I guess not party, more like a one man band. Edward was waiting near my parking spot towards the front of the school with a nicely placed scowl on his face; while I drove slower than usual I looked around the rest of the lot trying to find his nicer siblings… and Alice, mostly just Alice. I sighed when I didn't see any of their cars and drove up to Edward parking. I turned off my bike and pulled off my helmet and took a deep breath before turning my eyes onto Edward. I smiled sweetly at him before putting my helmet on the back of my bike and getting off it.

"Why hello Edward, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask and fold my arms, leaning on my left leg.

"I want you to stay away from Alice and the rest of my family," Edward let out bluntly. I scoffed at him and shook my head.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy… why in the world would I do that when they like so much?" I ask smiling. He snarled and glared at me.

"Rosalie doesn't like you," Edward said smugly.

"Well honestly she doesn't have to, Alice likes me and that's all I need. I can handle her siblings hating me just fine," I say before start walking towards the door. He grabs my arms tightly and I can feel it start to bruise. I tense and I feel the tiger roar inside me. I turn slowly and growl through my teeth. "I suggest you let go of my arm Edward."

"What, you going to lose control? Maybe you're a danger to the humans… perhaps I should warn the Volturi of your presence," Edward said in a low voice. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Who the hell are the volturi?" I question, he looks at me in shock.

"How do you not know who they are, they are the leaders of the vampire world. They could kill you in an instant," Edward smiled at the thought. I furrow my brow, not understanding exactly what he was threatening.

"So you're telling me, if I don't leave your family alone then you'll tell this Volturi to kill me?" I put together.

"Exactly," Edward nodded.

"Well then be my guest, look I'm not afraid of vampires, I have fought a few in my day and won, so I'm not too concerned about this Volturi," I say shrugging his smiled dropped.

"What's this about the Volturi?" I heard a sweet voice ask. We both turn to see Alice and the rest of the Cullen's walking towards us.

"Nothing," Edwards muttered.

"Now, now Edward, why be modest now. Edward here was just telling me about these Volturi and how, if I don't stay away from you then he'll tell the Volturi to kill me," I say and smiled towards him, which he returned with a scowl. The siblings glared at him.

"What is wrong with you? You know that dealing with the Volturi is always a bad choice," Rosalie reprimanded.

"Why do you care, you hate her too," Edwards snapped Rosalie looked taken aback.

"I don't hate her, when did I say that?" Rosalie asked.

"I figured by the way you act around her and your thoughts," Edward answered her.

"Edward that wasn't because I hate her, that was because of Alice," Rosalie said. I looked to Alice confused, but her chin was tucked to her chest as I she was embarrassed.

"I FORBID IT!" Edward suddenly screamed. I looked at all of them confused now.

"You can't forbid it Edward because it isn't your choice, it's mine!" Alice argued back.

"I won't allow it Alice, you're not allowed to see her any more, not during school or outside of school," Edward commanded, Alice snarled and I could feel the tension.

"Hey! You can't command my sister like a dog Edward, it doesn't work like that," Emmet stood in front of Alice protectively.

"I'm the first of us," Edward argued.

"The first adopted, not the first. Listen Edward just because you're older than us, doesn't mean that you're better, now calm down, we have class," Jasper said. I felt a wave of calm sate the beast roaring inside of me. I let out a breath of air and started walking into the building while continuing to listen them arguing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and electricity run through my body. I turn and look to see Alice with a nervous face. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry about him, he had no right to say those things to you, or threaten you like he did," Alice said t me. I shook my head.

"Alice, you don't have to apologize for his actions. What he does won't make me like you any less, nor your other family members," I tell her and I can see her relax at my words.

"He really isn't that bad, he's just protective. Give him time and you'll see he's actually nicer than he's putting off now," Alice said. I nodded and sighed.

"I'll try, but if he pushes me I can't take responsibility for what my tiger does," I tell her seriously. She nods in understanding.

"Please… if that happens, try not to kill him," she mutters. I look at her and close my eyes, I really can't control my tiger well when I'm angry. I sigh and open my eyes to see her with a worried look on her face.

"I'll… do my best, it's really hard to control my power when I'm angry though Alice," I warn her.

"It's fine I just need you to try," Alice says taking my hands. I look down, feeling courses of a tingly sensation coming from them.

"I will… I'll try anything for you," I blurt out and look at Alice. I see a sparkle in her eyes and her face light up. We both hear the bell ring and we smile at one another before heading to class.

**XxXxX**

After school I was sitting in the library reading a book when I felt cold breath on my neck. I smile recognizing the smell.

"Why hello Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I say, I hear her giggle and come around to sit in front of me.

"Hello Bella, I just remembered that we had a deal that you would tell me more about the past," Alice said. I look up from the book and smile at her.

"I have a much, much better idea," I say and stand up. I gesture her to follow me. She looked confused before her face going blank. Now I was confused. Before I spoke, she shook her head and smiled brightly. She stood and grabbed my hand before pulling me to the back of the library where the encyclopedias were kept.

"Did your little idea go something like this?' she asked and before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. My eyes widened, not understanding how she knew this was my plan. But before too long I responded and closed my eyes, pushing her back into the corner. I heard a sweet moan come from her throat. My hands were placed on either side of her head, while hers were wrapped wound my neck holding me close. I slid my tongue across her lips and felt her shutter. I smirked to myself and moaned when her lips parted and out tongues touched. They danced together before I pulled back needing air. We were both panting heavily and I smiled at her and looked into her golden eyes.

"How did you know I was going to bring you back here to do that?" I panted out. She giggled and pecked my lips.

"I can see the future silly," she muttered before capturing my lips once again.

_Ah, that makes complete sense… sort of._


	3. Heat

**Thanks you guys… since I'm getting responses to this story I'm going to put up another chapter.**

**Dejee: The shifters will be making an appearance and be part of the story. Bella is a werecat, her history and origin will be explained later. And yes, they do have a special bond they develop with their soulmate which will also be explained.**

**On with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Alice were walking out of the school holding hands when Rosalie comes up with a blank expression.

"Alice… Bella, Carlisle would like to continue the discussion from yesterday he is very curious about you," Rosalie said.

"Well, thank you for relaying, I'll be there shortly then," I said and smiled at her. Her eyes stayed on me for a little longer before glancing at Alice and then to out intertwined hands. She looked back at me before walking away to her beautiful car. I look at Alice and she smiles at me before giving me a short kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you soon then," she said before walking to her car. I wonder where they got all this money for these cars. I shrug and walk to my bike. I grab the helmet and straddle the bike, and then I turn it on, pull my helmet and follow the Cullen's out of the lot. I try to keep up with them down the highway, but unfortunately I don't have their kind of reflexes. After a few moments I drive up into their drive way to find Alice sitting peacefully on the porch with a smile on her face. I leave my bike and walk over to her. I start taking off my jacket, feeling suddenly unbearably hot and Alice's eyes zone in on my arm. Her smile is quickly replaced with a frown and gets up to walk over to me.

"You guys drive like a bat out of hell," I joke with her, trying to get a smile back on her face, but I don't so much as a smirk.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Alice asked me. I look at her confused before I look down into my arm and see a nice dark purple hand print on my arm.

"Huh… it must be from when Edward grabbed me," I say more than to myself then her. I hear a growl rumble from Alice and see her storming in the house. Well shit. I run in after her to see her pinning Edward to the wall snarling.

"How dare you hurt her again, you're really pissing me off and you're on very thing ice right now," Alice snarled. Edward snarled back and I felt a pull inside of me. Dammit.

"Hey enough both of you," Esme yelled. Alice released Edward and stepped a few steps back. I started to feel unbearably hot; I walked over to the couch and sat down. I took a deep breath… but the tiger in me was roaring in anger.

"Bella?" I looked up to Rosalie looking at me at what seemed to be concern.

"But Esme, he hurt Bella, you don't to just let him get away with it, and another thing he threatened to get the Volturi involved if Bella didn't leave us alone," Alice argued.

"Edward is this true?" Esme questioned.

"But we can't trust her; we don't even know exactly what she is or what she's capable of. She told me earlier about killing a few vampires! How do we know she won't do that to us? And on top of that Alice wants to be with her!" Edward defended himself.

"So what if I want to be with her? And if she wanted to kill us she would have done so in the forest," Alice quipped.

"Alice we know nothing about her," Edward sighed.

"I do, and I even know that she knew me as a human," Alice said, everyone looked at Alice in surprise and then at me.

"Is this true?" Carlisle said walking in from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did know Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice before they were turned," I say taking a deep breath trying to rein in the damn beast.

"You knew us? I don't ever remember seeing you," Emmet said trying to recall when he saw her.

"Well I tend to stay out of the light… Emmet I saw you at a local bar. You were talking to some of your friends about hiking in the woods. Your friends kept warning you about the dangerous animals there but you said you'd be fine and went… that was the time I saw and your friend's saw of you," I say, thinking back.

"Oh right… then I went hiking and was attacked by a bear. Rosalie saved me though so I guess it all worked out," Emmet said and smiled at his wife.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked.

"You were holding a party before you wedding; I was a waiter there, working for some extra cash. You were happy, talking about how you couldn't wait to start a family," I say to her. She smiles sadly and nods.

"Yes, but then the night before my wedding day he and his friends were drunk and raped me… left me on the street to die… Carlisle found me and turned me," she said, sounding bitter about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," I mutter to her, she shakes her head and looks out the window.

"And me?" Jasper says.

"Well I was in a small town at the time; you were riding your horse in uniform, talking about your next job patrolling. I watched you leave town," I said.

"Yes and shortly I was seduced and turned," Jasper finished, thinking back.

"Now me, tell me about me," Alice smiling. I laugh at her eagerness.

"Well, your family was throwing a dinner party, I was invited. When we arrived he introduced you and your younger sister. You were beautiful and quite captivating. I remember your sister came over to me and introduced herself. She said I was beautiful and that I should introduce myself to you. She led me over to you and introduced me. I remember you had a bright blush on your face. You pulled me over to dance with you. We mostly did that and then the party ended and we said out reluctant farewells," I say. She smiles brightly and sighs.

"Bella I asked you here because I wanted to discuss more of your origin… or the werecats origin," Carlisle says taking a seat across from me. I nod a wait.

"So do you have any idea where the werecat originated?" Carlisle asked.

"I did do some research after I turned and got over my bitterness of my situation. The originated in Egypt, when the men, woman, pharaohs worshiped the cat, it was really the being who became cats. Long ago, a pharaoh was cursed by with because he took over her land for his own greediness. She told him he would pay one day and people would see the monster he truly was. During a big party he transformed and scared the people of his city. On a rampage he killed many. He killed the woman who cursed him. Once he transformed back, he demanded to be worshiped as a god. However when he went on his killing rampage he didn't kill one and turned them into a creature like himself. It spread across the country, but an epidemic ceased the existence of werecats. I'm not sure what caused the abrupt extinction, but I'm sure it has something to do with another mythical being," I explain.

"How interesting," Carlisle muttered.

"What does your kind say about mates?" Rosalie questioned.

"Um, well werecats do possess the ability to mate… a permanent mate. Once they find their soul mate they can imagine and even physically love another. However if their mate rejects them they become devastated and die. They lose their will to continue. Same goes if their soul mate dies, it becomes unbearable to live and die," I say.

"That's terribly romantic and sad," Esme commented, I nodded agreeing with her.

"Have you found your mate?" Rosalie continues. I look at her and blush deeply. Then I think, maybe I have… maybe this unbearable heat and pull is a result of my mating, but to whom. I look at everyone in the room and then my eyes land on Alice. I feel the pull become more aggressive and I gasp at the feeling. They look at me in concern.

"I think so," I say. I feel the tiger clawing from inside me. I close my eyes and groan, the heat from my body increased. SHIT. I stand and stumble out the front door.

"Bella?" Alice calls out to me in concern. I can barely see, my vision is blurred.

"Alice," I gasp and feel the beast burst. I scream in horrid pain and transform, before blacking out.


	4. Mate

**3rd person.**

Bella stood up, her tiger form growling fiercely at the Cullens.

"Bella?" Alice asked cautiously. Bella looked over to her and roared to life before charging her.

"Stop her!" Emmet yells. The Cullens rushed Bella, Edward reached her first but Bella just latched onto his arm and threw him out of the way, following all the others. Alice didn't move and she had no idea why. Her family was being tossed around by a beast that was charging her and she isn't doing anything. But that's the thing… this wasn't just a beast; this was Bella… someone whom she feels strongly for.

Bella's jaw opens and bites down on Alice's shoulder. She screamed in pain and grabbed on to Bella's head. Bella lifted her and turned and ran.

"No Alice!" Rosalie screamed and got to her feet and ran after them, everyone else too dazed. Rosalie chased after them, but Bella was faster… much faster. Bella finally stopped and threw Alice on the ground before hovering over her. Alice looked at Bella fearfully.

"Bella, don't do this," Rosalie yelled she stopped a few feet away from them. Bella growled lent her head down towards Alice's face.

"Bella, please stop," Alice cried to her. Something in her shook, and Alice noticed the black eyes… that turned back into the beautiful purple and silver that she loved. Then she saw heartbreak and guilt before Bella pulled away.

**Bella's POV**

I heard her call to me… pleading. When I awoke I wasn't expecting what I saw. Cracks going up Alice's neck, the look of fear in her eyes while I pinned her. I pulled back away, not believing what I did. I watch her sit up and Rosalie race passed me and help her. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I looked up and I couldn't help the whine that came from my throat. I looked around and looked back them, my fight or flight instincts kicking in.

"Bella no," Alice said shaking her head. I was about to take a step forward then Rosalie snarled at me. My fur stood on its end and my body and mind decided flight. I jumped back and looked back and forth before sprinting off.

I ran for as long as I could before my legs collapsed on me. All that was running through my head was that I hurt her, my mate and I hurt her and her family. I lay exhausted and panted, frustrated. She'll never love me now.

After a few minutes of lying I heard growls and howls coming from around me. I lifted my head and looked around and saw wolves… very very large wolves surrounding me. I barked and growled at one another as if communicating to one another. I slowly stood and looked for and exit, but found none. I decided that I'll have to run and go through the smallest wolf to get away. I looked at them and see a grey and white wolf that seemed the smallest. Run and tackle him out of the way and run. My body was already weak from my previous run and I was much slower. I looked behind me to see a large black wolf and a large brown wolf coming up behind me fast. I try to push myself faster but soon felt a painful nip on my back leg. I tumbled and then felt a weight on top my and teeth sinking into my shoulder. We roll down a hill and land in a shallow river. I heard barking and felt the teeth leave my shoulder. I move my head and see the brown wolf climbing up the bank form the river to the other wolves that were pacing back and forth up at the top.

"Bella!" I know that voice… Alice. I let out a squeak of exhaustion and look up the other bank and see her being held by Emmet and Jasper.

"Bella, you need to climb up the bank if we are to help you," Carlisle said. I struggled to my feet and looked at them. I heard angry growls from the wolves but ignored them.

"Bella please come her, please let Carlisle help you," Alice pleaded. I slowly walked over to the bank and started a slow ascent up the bank. I fell a few times but when my front paws reached flat ground I felt cold hands latch onto them. I looked to see Alice and Esme pulling me up the rest of the way. When I was completely safe I felt Alice cradle my head.

"Oh God Bella, I thought I lost you," Alice cried. I nudged her slightly in apology.

"Alice let me take a look at her injuries," Carlisle said walking up to us.

"What don't we just throw her over to the dogs and let them kill her, she attacked us remember?" Edwards questioned while glaring at me. I growled weakly and glared at him back.

"She wasn't herself Edward I told you this already," Alice snarled. Carlisle lent down and looked over my wounds.

"She'll need to transform back if I'm to patch her wounds up, the bite to her shoulder looks very deep," Carlisle said. Alice nodded and looked to me.

"Bella honey, we're going to carry you back to the house so you can change back okay?" Alice said looking at me. I looked at her and saw the crack I made in her once flawless body. She noticed where my eyes were lingering and shook her head. "No sweety, I'm fine it doesn't even hurt anymore," Alice said. I knew that she was lying. I looked away, another wave of guilt settling in.

"Alice I think you should hunt first," Jasper said quietly.

"Bella needs me right now Jasper… tell me what she's feeling," Alice said.

"Guilt… a lot of guilt," he answered and looked at me sympathetically.

"See, she needs to know there is nothing to feel guilty about," she said before looking back to me. Then an idea sprung into my head… she could drink from me, since I made that wound I should be the one to heal it. I lift my paw and grab her shirt with one of my claws and pull her down. She gives me a quizzical look and allows me to pull her. When she comes face to face with my neck she realizes what I'm telling her. She pulls back and shakes her head.

"Bella no, I am not drinking from you," she says. I plead with her with my eyes. We have a staring contest before she final gives in. "Fine, but let me know if it hurts, I don't want you any more hurt than you already are," Alice says before leaning down.

"Alice are you sure that is such a good idea? We don't know what her blood will do to you," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure," Alice replied before leaning down the rest of the way. I close my eyes and then feel her sharp teeth pierce my flesh, but it didn't hurt… it felt, wonderful, arousing even. I feel my body start to purr. Alice grabs my body with one hand and my head with the other, pulling me closer to her. I guess I must taste good. The feeling though of her venom spreading through me… is erotic and incredible.

"Alice you need to stop, you're healed now and Bella is already low on blood from her injury," Carlisle said. Alice pulled back and I was left with a warm buzzing feeling in my body. "How about we go back to the house yes? Emmet will you please grab her?" Carlisle asked. Emmett walked over and flung me on his shoulder and we started blurring our way back to the house.

Emmett carried me inside and up the stairs. I heard a door open and soon my senses were engulfed my Alice. Her smell was everywhere. I felt myself being lain down on a bed before I heard the door shut.

"Bella you can change back now," I heard Alice say. I close my eyes and calm my heart rate, my nerves sating themselves knowing that I was once again safe. I felt my body shift and soon I was left with a severe ache in my body from my transformation and wounds. I slowly sat up and looked at Alice whom was wearing a bright smile.

"Alice I am so sorry about what I did to you… or what I assume I did. Did I?… I am the one that caused the crack on your neck right?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked me taking a seat.

"No, I remember collapsing and saying your name and then me in the woods pinning you to the ground… you look so afraid, you were afraid of me," I mumbled.

"No, I knew that wasn't you Bella, you would never ever have hurt any of us. Your eyes were completely black, I knew it wasn't you," Alice said taking my hand.

"But-" I was cut off with Alice kissing my lips softly. She pulled back and smiled.

"It's not your fault," she said looking at me sternly. I nodded numbly and she giggled. "Good, now that that's settled, you might want to get dressed. I cocked my head confused before looking down at myself. Oh my fucking God I'm naked. I blush deeply and look at Alice who was leering at my body.

"Alice!" I squeak and roll off the other side of the bed hiding myself from her view.

"Now's not the time to be modest Bella, we just had a conversation," Alice teased.

"Please just get me some damn clothes," I whined.

"Okay let me just get them from my closet," she says and I could hear the smirk in her voice. I look behind me and see her walk in closet sitting there.

"Alice no! Go get clothes from Esme," I warn.

"But what is the fun in that?" she asked me looking over the side of the bed, her eyes sparkling. I glare at her in shock before grabbing her quilt and pulling it swiftly from under her.

"Alice please," I beg. She sighs in defeat and walks out before quickly returning with some clothes.

"Just don't put the shirt on yet, Carlisle still needs to patch you up," she said before handing me the clothes. I nod and head for her closet. "Oh and Bella?" she calls before I close the door. I put my head out and look at her in question.

"You have very nice boobs," she said with a smile. I blush and return back into the closet and I just hear her laugh.

Soon we were making out way back down to the living room where everyone was sat. Carlisle had medical supplies out and I felt slightly embarrassed that I was only wear a bra on my top half. Don't get me wrong I have an incredible sexy body, but Alice keeps eyeing me with a look that I can't quite decipher.

"Ah, Bella please come take a seat here while I clean and stitch your wound," Carlisle said. I walked over to him and sat on the stool. Alice stood behind me and played with my hair.

"So Bella, what made you go off the deep end?" Emmett asked, genuinely curious.

"I… it was because I… I'm mated," I mutter shyly.

"And that made you go crazy?" Emmet continued.

"When a werecat mates… or find their mate for their first time… the animal inside them needs to show or prove that their mate is **theirs **and no one else's… so they prove it," I say trying to avoid the exact subject of what proving means.

"So what you're saying is you gotta bang your mate?" Emmet asked smirking.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. I blushed and nodded.

"Who is your mate then?" Rosalie asked with a knowing tone before looking at Alice.

"It.. um it's Alice," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rosalie asked making me say it louder.

"I mated with Alice!"

**Mistakes are mine… take em or leave them.**


End file.
